ABSTRACT- Structural Biology (STRBIO) Shared Resource The Structural Biology shared resource is a ?super core? in the basic group that provides an integrated platform of expertise, education, and infrastructure that creates an accessible environment for LCCC researchers to undertake structural biology projects. The Core specializes in three major branches of structural biology: high-resolution studies using X-ray crystallography, multi-dimensional nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and structural bioinformatics and computational methods. These areas are complemented by our recent investments for the streamlined production of purified and functional proteins for structural work. The Core provides state-of-the-art equipment and specialized expertise to guide users through any and all stages of structure determination projects: homology modeling, construct design, protein expression & purification, crystallization, structure determination, structure analysis, biophysical studies, molecular dynamics studies, presentation & publication. These services are being used by LCCC researchers to understand fundamental cellular processes that contribute to cancer. From a more translational perspective, the STRBIO is also instrumental for the support of LCCC researchers undertaking efforts to develop drugs and macromolecular therapeutics. This support derives from our capacity to produce atomic-resolution structures of macromolecular targets bound to lead compounds, as well as our capacity to produce large amounts of protein reagents for high-throughput screens and biological studies. The Core is led by a team of highly experienced structural biologists with proven track records in cancer-related research. During the fiscal year ending July 2014, the STRBIO was used by 35 LCCC members which was 85% of total usage and an 80% increase in users relative to the equivalent period in 2009 to 2010 and corresponding to the last competitive renewal of this application. Highlights for the STRBIO during the last funding period include extensive expansion of our protein production and purification services, the integration of these services with our macromolecular X-ray crystallography core in newly renovated space, and the acquisition of an 850 MHz NMR spectrometer necessitating the relocation of our NMR facilities into the newly built Marsico Hall. These studies include high-impact research published by LCCC members in top-tier journals, including: ACS Med. Chem., Science, Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol., PNAS, Nat. Chem. Biol., and Sci. Signal. For 2015, the LCCC requests $81,088 to support proteins expression and purification efforts. CCSG funds are projected to be 14% of operating costs.